


You'd Have To Be Blind

by Actual_trash_xx



Series: What people see... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, companion piece to In My Eyes., smol amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_trash_xx/pseuds/Actual_trash_xx
Summary: Tooru's top five reasons for Hajime being perfection.





	You'd Have To Be Blind

You'd have to be blind to not understand why Hajime is perfection personified.

First of all have you seen those arms? Hajime is so strong and he sometimes forgets that, ~~Tooru is kind of jealous~~. Those arms are the same arms that spike his sets, the same arms that carried him home after he first hurt his knee and are most certainly the same arms that carried him over his threshold after a date just because he could. 

Second of all- you have not lived if Hajime hasn't given you a hug! His hugs are the best and they are better in the winter because Hajime may or may not be human heater. They are warm, comfy and most importantly make you feel so safe. Hajime may not look like it but he does in fact intiate most hugs ~~and Tooru cannot deal~~.

Third of all have you seen Hajime smile or heard him laugh? Tooru's heart melted the first time he saw and heard it and so would yours. If Tooru had to describe it would 'look like heaven and sound like a harmonious melody".

Fourth- he's there for people no matter what. He's loyal to a fault. He's been Tooru's friend for so long even though Tooru doesn't know why Hajime sticks around when there are people who are so much better then him, kinder then him and far less bratty. He's told Hajime as such, only to get a "shittykawa don't be stupid you are my best friend I don't care if you can be immature, I love you, do you hear me?" all the while hugging him close to his chest and kissing the top of his head at random intervals.

Fifth- He's Hajime and that's enough. He is perfect because he is himself, yes he has his flaws but so does everyone else and they make him him. He is imperfectly perfect but perfect nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is simply-socially-awkward hmu


End file.
